Bernadette Hedgehog
'Bernadette Hedgehog '''is the wife of Jules Hedgehog and the mother of Sonic in Archie's ''Sonic the Hedgehog comics. A fairly minor character in the comics, Bernadette - or Bernie for short - missed out on watching her son grow up as she had been turned into one of Dr. Robotnik's robot slaves prior to the doctor's coup d'etat. History Bernie and her future husband Jules were once agents of the Acorn Kingdom's Secret Service during the Overlander War. She, along with Jules and his brother Sir Charles, were students of Nate Morgan, an Overlander scientist who had defected to the kingdom. She and Jules would frequently debate with one another, which led to them discovering their mutual attraction and later their marriage. In the later days of the Great War, after Sonic's birth, a botched mission behind enemy lines resulted in Jules being mortally wounded. His only hope was the untested Roboticizer developed by Sir Charles, but Robotnik - then known as Warlord Julian - had sabotaged the device so that roboticized subjects lost their free will. When Jules was placed within the device, he emerged as a mindless machine with no recollection of his life. Bernie was left with the difficult task of raising Sonic alone. Bernie would later discover that Julian had put the roboticized Jules to work in his lab and she confronted him. Under the former Warlord's order, Jules threw his wife into the Roboticizer and she met the same fate as him: total enslavement. Sir Charles would later come in search of Bernie and Julian lied to him, telling him Bernie had tried to tinker with the Roboticizer and an accident led to her being transformed just like her husband. The grief-stricken Charles was left to raise Sonic himself while Bernadette was put to work alongside her husband in Julian's lab. In the years following Robotnik's coup, Bernadette served the doctor as a mindless labourer in Robotropolis. Charles kept Bernie and Jules' existence a secret from Sonic for years until Robotnik was finally defeated following the Endgame Project. When the Freedom Fighters reclaimed Robotropolis, Sonic was re-introduced to his parents, but could not accept them right away after Uncle Chuck had lied to him for so long. Eventually Sonic would come to accept the truth and the Hedgehog family was reunited, though Bernie and Jules found it difficult being parents to a teenager who had grown up without any parental support. Sonic would later present his parents with wedding bands made from Power Rings, which would later turn out to protect the couple from being controlled by Dr. Eggman when he arrived in the Prime dimension. While the rest of the Robian population were enslaved, Bernie and Jules retained their free will. Some time later, the alien Bem would arrive in Mobius' orbit and blanket the planet in a de-robotization effect, restoring all the Robians to flesh and blood (except for Jules due to his fatal injuries prior to his roboticization). Bernie has since been enjoying reliving organic experiences again and has become a member of the Acorn Council since Knothole's population relocated to New Mobotropolis during the Second Robotnik War. Post-Super Genesis Wave Following the Worlds Collide crossover event, Mobius' history has been radically altered. Bernadette is no longer present and her exact fate is unknown. Following legal issues between Archie Comics and former writer Ken Penders, Bernadette has been removed from the comic's continuity permanently. A mandate from Sega has also dictated that Sonic can no longer have parents in the comic. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) Category:Robians